


Last Night, Good Night

by Mirai_Kako



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, I cried while writing this, I pulled an all nighter and got this idea, I'm trying hah, Kinda about that last one idk, Last Kiss, M/M, implied anorexia, thank you vocaloid, this is my first time posting a masahop fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Kako/pseuds/Mirai_Kako
Summary: Leon put a hand on Victor's shoulder before saying, "Well, I guess this is it."Victor nodded. "Yeah I guess so…"Victor's voice was low and quiet, the grasp he had on Hop's hand tightening a bit."Goodnight Hop..."
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Last Night, Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had an all nighter and decided to write this because I had motivation  
> First fan fiction posted on ao3 and of course it's angst what even is my life anymore lol  
> I feel kinda nervous posting this here but I have a friend that posts some amazing Masahop fanfics and he inspires me a lot so I'm working up the confidence to finally post a Masahop story here  
> Uhhhhh More notes at the end Idk lol

A gentle breath swooped through the quiet city of Wyndon, the trees nearby rustling ever so slightly. Usually the city would be bustling with energy, the cheerful shouts of children as they played a game of tag or the light growls of pokemon in response to their trainer or to other pokemon. Overall there was always a commotion that filled the air with sound.

Yet, the air was nearly dead silent, which was understandable at this hour. Still, Victor couldn't shake off this feeling that the city was quiet just for them, just for this night. It was all so relaxing, but Victor couldn't stop the hard pounding of his chest as he and Hop walked together through the empty streets towards Wyndon Stadium. 

Hop had an arm wrapped around Victor's arm and his hand intertwined with Victor's, his other arm swinging back and forth by his side ever so slightly. He was trailing slightly behind Victor, but Victor tried to keep to Hop's pace. There was a gentle smile on his face, his eyes half-lidded as he peered at the floor, sometimes taking a glance at Victor before turning away again. 

As much as Victor wanted to return those glances, as much as he wanted to look into Hop's yellow gems, as much as he wanted to see Hop's beaming smile he'd usually give, he just couldn't. Victor couldn't. He knew that even a single glance would make a wave of sadness wash over him; make him wanna quickly grab Hop and embrace him in a tight hug, scared. 

Instead he just looked ahead as they approached the stairs leading up to the Stadium. He stayed with Hop's pace, not wanting the other to stress himself anymore than he has these past few days. Reaching the last few steps, Victor could see two male figures standing in front of the Stadium, along with a Corviknight. One of the men was the Taxi Driver, who was leaning slightly against the taxi and had his arms crossed.

The other was the one and only Leon and for once his attire was plain and casual, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his plain dark grey jacket. The two turned their attention to Victor and Hop as they approached the older men, Leon giving a gentle smile to them both. Victor returned the smile with his own, but he could tell how Leon was feeling from just his eyes.

He was as scared as Victor.

Leon put a hand on Victor's shoulder before saying, "Well, I guess this is it." Victor nodded. "Yeah I guess so…" Victor's voice was low and quiet, the grasp he had on Hop's hand tightening a bit. He wanted this to be all a dream, he wanted some kind of miracle to happen and that the next day, everything will be all well. 

Instead he glanced toward the Taxi Driver and gave a silent nod. The Taxi Driver nodded back, unwrapping his crossed arms and opening the door to the back of the taxi. Victor then helped Hop get into the taxi, being as gentle as possible and before he could get in himself, he felt a finger tap his shoulder. 

Victor looked behind him and faced Leon, who was fidgeting a bit. "Um.. Before you go.." Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book, handing it over to Victor. The other was confused at first until he grabbed the book and looked at its cover. It was a solid dark purple color, outlined with golden trim. The only word shown was "Farewells" in the same golden color. 

Victor gulped, knowing exactly who this was for. 

"Thank you.." Victor uttered, clutching the book against his chest knowing how dear it is. Leon flashed a sadden smile and backed up from the taxi, letting Victor join Hop. The Taxi Driver shut the door behind Victor and entered the taxi himself in the front seat. Soon they were lifted into the air by the Corviknight and Victor glanced back down, barely making eye contact with Leon from below.

His long purple hair flowed as one with the wind, his eyes glossy as he watched the taxi begin to fly up into the air. He then lowered his head and that is when Victor stopped looking back, knowing all well what was coming next for Leon. 

Instead of thinking about that, he instead turned towards Hop and lightly shook him to get his attention. "Mmm?" Hop hummed questionably as he made eye contact with Victor. Victor held his breath. Victor was so used to looking at Hop, but it was now just so painful. He could just tell that time was running low with how Hop's eyes didn't glimmer the same way they used to; they were more like a flame that was near burning out, like a dying sun. 

Victor handed the book he got over to Hop, who looked quizzically at it before Victor murmured, "It's for you…" Hop, now understanding, took the book and looked at it for a moment before opening it, reading the contents within. The rest of the flight was mainly silent besides the sound of the Corviknight and the low creaking of the taxi every now and then.

Along with the soft, broken sobs that came out of the purple haired boy as he was cradled in the others arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was just him and Hop.

They stood at the front door of Hop's house, Victor bringing up his shaking right hand to grasp the handle. Hop's mom wasn't home today and decided to spend the night at Victor's house. She left the front door unlocked for Victor and Hop, knowing the situation at hand. 

The door opened with a low creak and Victor flicked one of the light switches, softly illuminating the small area that led to other rooms off to the left and right; along with the stairs and a closet in front of them. Victor and Hop entered the house and Victor shut the door behind them softly, deciding to lock it. He was about to start making his way upstairs until he felt a heavy tug and a tight grasp on his arm.

A loud thud radiated through the silent house and Victor quickly looked down nearly petrified at Hop, who was the cause of the sound. Hop was hanging his head low, heavily breathing and taking sharp inhales as he grasped onto Victor's arm. Quickly, Victor dropped down to the floor and knelt in front of Hop, placing a hand on Hop's cheek.

"I'm...s-sorry…" Hop's voice was raspy as he tried to keep the gentle smile he had before."I..I'm just...tired…" Victor gulped before responding. "It's okay… Here I'll carry you." Hop could only give a slight nod in response as Victor slowly lifted him off the ground bridal style. 

Victor could feel a bead of sweat make its way down the side of his face. It wasn't that Hop was heavy, it was with how it terrified Victor with how light Hop has gotten over the past few weeks. They tried everything to help Hop through this but it was no use in the end. Hop gently closed his eyes as Victor brought him upstairs to Hop's room. Victor watched him the whole time, the way his paled face relaxed ever so slightly and Victor was scared Hop was going to sleep already.

Yet, when Victor placed Hop on his bed, the other had opened their eyes once more. Hop lightly tugged at his jacket and knowing what to do, Victor helped Hop sit up and take his jacket off. Victor then took off his own soon after and folded them both before placing them on the floor near the bed. 

Hop went back into a laying position and scooted over a bit so Victor can lay next to him. Victor breathed out a sigh he had been keeping for far too long before climbing into bed with Hop and pulling the covers over them. It took a lot for Victor to look at Hop's gentle but dying eyes as he grasped Hop's hand in his own.

"This really is it…" Victor shakily breathed out, shutting his eyes to keep himself from crying. "Yeah...I g-guess so…" Hop replied, his voice on the verge of breaking itself. Victor opened his glossy eyes, tears forming at their corners. He wished so much that a miracle would happen overnight, but he knew it was far too late to save Hop at this point. That's why he wanted his last moments to be in peace with him. 

"H-hop…" Victor croaked out, taking in a shaky yet sharp inhale. "I want you to know…That my time with you has been the best time I've ever had in my life a-and that I'm just so glad that I…That I could have you as my rival and lover…I- I love you so much." Victor could feel his heart ache and as much as he wanted to keep it in, he let those tears fall free. Hop himself had tears forming as well, one already falling. 

"I...love you too...Victor…" Hop mumbled, his breath uneven. He wanted to say more; how much he appreciates Victor, how he's just so happy he got to ever meet him and how he feels so guilty for not fighting harder for him, but it was too painful. Victor understood this though and in response, leaned in and gave Hop a gentle kiss on his crippling lips, the last one they'll ever do.

Victor's grip tightened on Hop's hand after he pulls away, his mouth thins as he tries not to outright break down. Hop gives him a shaky smile before his eyes slowly start to shut, his own grip on Victor's hand tightening slightly. "Goodnight Victor…" Hop mutters peacefully, his breathing starting to even and quiet down. 

Victor bites the bottom of his lip and shuts his own eyes, exhaling from his nose and he tries to stop his tears. He finally responds quietly. "Goodnight Hop…" Slowly Victor begins to fall asleep from exhaustion as he feels the hand in his own start to fall limp.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight hit Victor shut eyelids and he groaned a little, the sounds of chirping filling the air. Even though he was just starting to wake up, all the events from last night shot threw him like a bullet to the head and he quickly sat up. He still felt Hop's hand in his own, but the warmth wasn't there. Victor slowly glanced down at Hop and he felt his heart get caught in his throat. 

Hop face was resting peacefully against the pillow, almost too peacefully; like an angel from heaven. His lips were slightly parted, but no breath came out; no rise or fall of his chest. Victor stared attentively at Hop, as if waiting for him to slowly open his eyes as he wakes up. Sitting up to stretch and then peering over to Victor, his bright eyes shining with the morning sun. "Goodmorning Vic." Victor can hear Hop say in his head.

It never happened though.

Victor took a sharp inhale before bringing his shaking arms around Hop's motionless body. Pulling him up, Victor proceeded to cradle Hop the same way he did in the Taxi. This time, he let heavier tears than the ones from last night wash down his face like waterfalls as he cried out loud, letting the world know of his pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Backstory to this basically I was reading some angst fanfics and decided to listen to this vocaloid song called "Last Night, Good Night" while reading. In the end, I started thinking about the lyrics and then suddenly this fanfic idea popped into my head  
> And I teared up a little when I thought about it then I cried while writing some of it lmao  
> I honestly did enjoy writing this even though it hurts to kill off my boy like that  
> Might post more Masahop fanfics since I would die for them both but that all just depends on my motivation hah


End file.
